


[FANART] o.ha.na.mi

by lunatique



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Cherry blossom viewing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: It's cherry blossom season.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[FANART] o.ha.na.mi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incandescentflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/gifts).



> A treat for Incandescentflower who wanted to see them get out of the office. :P

[Image description: Kurosawa and Adachi walking under cherry blossom trees, holding hands.]

This is my own picture taken at a tiny little countryside train station on the Anamizu line in the Noto Penisula, called [Noto-Kashima station](https://goo.gl/maps/HVgFKrpf8oJFaMec8), also known as sakura-eki due to the rows of cherry blossom lining both sides of the tracks.  
Why are they all the way in the Noto Penisula for ohanami is anyone's guess, especially as sakura season is also undoubtedly a busy season for the office.  
But then again, I wouldn't put it past Kurosawa to plan a spontaneous weekend getaway date to this specific place because he heard about it and found it super romantic!! He got SO excited about the potential for spending his and Adachi's first ohanami together that he absolutely wanted to do something special. :3 They can take the trip in mid-March(White day date!?!?!) and then come back to Tokyo in time for more ohanami in [Tokyo](https://www.jrailpass.com/blog/japan-cherry-blossom-forecast).  
Plus, with the Hokuriku Shinkansen, it's only 2.5 hrs from Tokyo to Kanazawa and then a further 2ish hrs (3 with transfers) on local trains. :D It's totally a weekend-doable trip!! (They can stay overnight at [Wakura Onsen](https://goo.gl/maps/SscJrtPkcxACWqFE9)! *satisfied face*) 

Feeling abouts Japan travel? Me?...^^;;


End file.
